


Connections Through a Shared Heart

by Palizinha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Heart-Sharing (Once Upon a Time), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Wishverse Killian Jones misses his partner, but having someone else's heart shoved into your chest creates a connection that transcends death.
Relationships: Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Connections Through a Shared Heart

It’s something no one else alive could have explained.

Having someone else’s heart.

Killian knew he was lucky, that he had died and someone had seen fit to give their own life for his.

He wasn’t surprised, for all that maybe he should have been after his centuries-long experience with the man. The Crocodile had haunted him for centuries, so it made no sense that a few months of Detective Weaver could have washed it all away, but that was exactly what had happened.

More than anything, Killian missed him.

The man was infuriating most of the time even when he was trying to help, but they had been such a huge part of each other’s lives for so long that despite spending such a long time wanting revenge, Killian had never really known what life without his Crocodile would be like.

And now he had to find out, years after putting his revenge to rest, after shaking the man’s hand over their shared affection for Alice.

“Don’t think you got rid of me quite so easily,” Gold’s drawl told him, from somewhere… inside him?

“Weaver?” Killian asked, putting his hand over his heart.

“Bae says hi. Both of them,” Gold said, and Hook couldn’t quite believe he was hearing a dead man’s voice. Had he finally lost it?

“Is this a heart thing?” Killian guessed.

“More like a… ‘Regina’s spell muddled the separation of life and death and our connection through our heart makes me able to reach you’ thing.”

“‘Our heart’? You realize that still sounds crazy,” Killian felt stupid talking to nothing, but he wasn’t going to just think it and hope Weaver can hear it.

“And yet it is as it is. I’m not quite happy with how you’ve been using my heart, Rogers. Moping around. Missing me. Never quite expected that coming from you, of course, but Hyperion Heights changed everything, for both of us.”

“Is that your way of saying you miss me too?” Killian asked, fighting a smile.

“Don’t push your luck, Detective,” Weaver warned, and the familiar tone made Killian laugh, like he hadn’t since he lost his partner.

“I do miss you. I know you’re resting, that it’s what you wanted, but I still wish…”

“You’re lucky my wife knows how to share, Detective. Maybe there are some good things expecting you in death. Though don’t throw my sacrifice away by making it happen too soon,” Weaver warned.

“What?” Killian asked, receiving no response. “What?”

Did Weaver just imply…

...what?

(Not that he was unhappy with that information, but he wouldn’t give Weaver the satisfaction of knowing that if he didn’t already)


End file.
